This invention relates to an apparatus and method for conducting financial transactions. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and method wherein currency containing cartridges are removably insertable in the apparatus so that upon removal from the apparatus, after completion of a series of transactions, the cartridge will contain not only all undispensed currency, including rejected currency, but also contain automatically printed journal records pertaining to all said transactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,103 discloses an automatic currency dispensing apparatus comprising a currency container having a plurality of compartments, each containing currency of different denominations and rotatable (by means not shown) selectively into alignment with a currency dispensing station. This container apparently normally remains a part of the apparatus and it is not intended to be portable and replaceable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,675 and 3,527,238 each disclose a currency dispensing system comprising a series of rectangular removable parallel magazines each containing currency of a single preselected denomination and arranged in a rectangular side-by-side array.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,158 discloses side-by-side parallel stacks of currency, each of different denominations and contained in a wheeled cabinet; the specification concludes, however, with a general suggestion that as an alternative "The stacks may be housed in detachable cassettes which have been preloaded with a supply of notes."
No prior art is known which discloses or even remotely suggests a currency dispensing apparatus or the like employing a portable removable cartridge which not only has a plurality of compartments adapted to store a plurality of bills of differing denominations but also is capable of storing rejected currency and a journal record of each transaction.